Fate blades of the night sky
by michelous
Summary: what if shirou was given the book of darkness over hayate and what if he took it into the 5th grail war see in this story as it comes shirou x rin x artoria alter pair main maybe harem later
1. Chapter 1

**Fate blades of the night sky chapter 1 my new family**

 **this is an idea I like but never have seen fully explore since most of these kinds of stories either go nowhere are left hanging or just stopped the story I took the original name for this before changing it to Fate blades of the night sky was one of those**

 **Shirou may be a little op**

 **Some story points will be changed to match closer to the nanoha timeline**

 **This first chapter will happen before the main fsn**

 **Gil pov**

After the book of darkness was stopped, I knew I needed to control the next host. I also knew I needed to check one the magical singularity in Fuyuki. What I learned from my contacts in the clock tower about the area was how three magical families used the area to try and make their wishes come true. I learned that this wish making ritual required the summoning of seven historical figures by seven mages or at least seven people that qualified, I learned that even serial killers that came close to a summoning spell could bring out a servant. But due to the book of darkness going out of control around the same time, I had to leave grail war alone.

That became an issue when things went out of control of several levels, from the servant caster bring out a pseudo Lovecraftian god to massive property damage to the end of the war causing a massive fire that killed over 500 people and destroyed 134 buildings. I saw the orphans as perfect vessel and I choose one of these kids because a magical fire in a magically rich land would be the best area to produce a mage able to handle the book. Then after checking many kids masquerading as head of British organization offering aid, I found a perfect kid with both a strong linker core and who lost his memories. After leaving him the book of darkness core and before I could adopt the boy myself, somebody else adopted the boy, gave him a name and made him his son. I knew that man was the infamous magus killer Kiritsugu Emiya and just hoped he wouldn't turn the boy into a magus killer as well. I made the choice to let the adoption happen and wait and see what the magus killer did with the and found out Kiritsugu just wanted to give the boy a good life since he wouldn't get back his own biological daughter. It didn't take much long to learn the holy grail imparted a death curse on the magus killer and left the boy now named Shirou Emiya. Three years later that death curse took the magus killer's life leaving Shirou and alone until he woke up the book of darkness at long last.

 **Shirou pov**

Not long after coming into my adopted father's home, he told me "I am a magus and was a hero that saved many people." Not long after I was fully recovered, I asked him to teach me to be a magus as well. At first, he told me no but after many trips he finally agreed to teach and discovered I had lots of skill as a magus even more than he could help me as much as he could in the time he had left. The most my father was able to teach me was about a branch of magic called projection and Reinforcement.

Not long after that he died, I never really learned what killed my father just that I had to burn his body. A day or so later, I couldn't keep in the pain and when It all came out I saw a book that seemed to say something in a language that I couldn't understand, then I seemed to pass out only to wake up on what seemed like a floating magical circle and above that circle was the book again and I got a better look at the book to see it was covered in chains. The next thing that happened was for the chains to break and the book to turn all its pages while glowing until lowing in front of me. I was sure if I should be afraid or happy I just got a magic book in such a strange way. The next thing I knew I was on my bed in my bed room with Four people kneeling in front of me and a pink haired older female saying "We have confirmed the activation of the book of darkness." Then a blond female in the group said "We are the guardian knight of the book of darkness and its master." A blue haired well-muscled man with strange ears said "we will serve you as master of the book." Then the final member who was a girl orange hair said "we are your knights the wolkenritter, command us as you will." Before I had a chance to reply, the strength in my legs went out and then with them the rest of the strength in my body.

The next thing I knew I was a hospital and checked me in. Once I woke up, I convinced the staff the knights were friends of Kiritsugu and the older three would take over my guardianship. Then after I checked out and arranged for Taiga to check on me from time to time. The other thing I learned from my hospitalization was, that I lost control of my legs needing a wheel chair for the time being. When I did get a chance to talk to my new personal knight, I learned they refered to the book as the book of darkness as long as they knew and they would guard and protect both the book and myself as long as I lived. They also had the goal to complete the book of darkness to help me become the ultimate mage but with the cost of draining other mages. So, I told them not to do that. What I did want them to do was to help refine my magecraft and when the proper time came we could all become heroes of justice.

After we had the chance, I asked each knight they name and magic specializations. First was the pink haired woman told me her name was Signum, the knight of the sword and showed me her weapon Laevatein that could change between a normal double-bladed sword, an extending snake like sword and a bow and her elemental affinity was fire. The second woman with blond hair told me her name was Shamal, Knight of the Lake with Klarwind a set magical rings and had more support type functions like transport and healing and her affinity was wind. Then the third member of the knights the orange haired girl revealed her name Vita the Knight of the Iron Hammer and her weapon was Graf Eisen a power hammer type weapon and affinity was earth. Then the final member the large blue haired man told me his name was Zafira Guard Beast of the Shield and his affinity was water. Then I had to ask Zafira "why do you have no weapon and what is with your ears? Is that why you refer to yourself as guard beast?" He then changed into a large blue wolf and then said "That is because I am a magical beast and this is my true form." I then thought and asked "Since you can change form already is it possible to change into a smaller form that sticks out less." He then said "yes master." And then changed into a much smaller puppy like form.

The knights then asked for at least battle outfits but I also knew they needed normal clothing. The first thing for normal sets, we went to a clothing store then for more combat type outfits I asked old man Riaga to be given business card for the person my adopted father got his bulletproof suits from. Then when I called the tailor she was able to make enhanced combat uniforms for them. When I met the tailor, I we learned she was magus that specialized magical combat related clothing for many clients that she couldn't say. Each knight chose combat suited outfits they liked. For a while we were a family teaching each other things until I began to lose more control of my body.

I later learned the book was started to take greater hold of my body and needed to begin absorbing mages linker cores and the knight were going against my orders not to complete the book to try and save my life. Around that same time, I met a girl while I was a museum with Shamal, I was there to see the collection of rare swords and there I met a family of body guards and their daughter who I could tell was a very strong mage. I just knew we had to pretend to not be mages around the girl from Kiritsugu's teachings. The girl's father invited me to his house when I could to see him collection, he was impressed by my like and knowledge of rare blades while I wanted to have for reality marble.

-Flashback - shortly after Shirou met the knights

When the knights were helping me training magic, they discovered my true magic the kind I had before I gained the book of darkness and that was a reality marble that could hold copies of any blades weapon I saw. It was mostly full normal blades I must've seen before I lost my memories but it seemed to also hold copies of the Signum's and Vita's weapons as well. I knew in time I could create a spell to manifest the reality marble into the real world or discover others ways to use it later.

\- back to present Nanoha's house

My trip to the museum was mostly fruitless by I did find a sword that belonged to Musashi but sadly She had many swords of time and this wasn't one of any major value or power. Then when I looked at the collection that belonged to Nanoha's father, brother and sister. Again, most of their swords were normal except her brother, who held a sword that was both very old and had the potential to become a noble phantasm in another timeline. It was almost like his fate was torn between two timelines and the answer gained from Shamal told me over telepathy was "It is possible a heroic spirit, maybe an alternate version of Shirou Takamachi could have been summoned to watch over this family by mistake or on purpose." After we arrived back home at my house in Fuyuki, Shamal told me what she knew of heroic spirts and also figured out that in anytime from a few years to a few decades the land of Fuyuki could be used for a holy grail war but she couldn't truly be sure until ritual to fully start the war began.

Then a few weeks later my condition began to get worse this time when I was visiting Nanoha and her family so they took me to the hospital. Around that same time, the book of darkness was coming close to completion. Then when I happened to make it to the roof to see the knights I saw Nanoha kill Zafira, thus fully releasing the dark of darkness' true power. For the next part I was trapped inside the space of the book of darkness until I met the spirit of the book a young girl that didn't even know her own name. What woke me up was a blast from Nanoha and then a friend of her told me the book was named the tome of the night sky. After that I named the spirit of the book Reinforce. But once I united with Nanoha and her friends Reinforce told me the problem with the book and that issue was a program installed called the NachtWal that had become a taint in the book and cause my condition.

The solution we figured out was for Nanoha and her friends to destroy the manifested NachtWal on the outside world while I cut its ties with the tome of the night sky in my reality marble. Through combined efforts we managed to destroy the defense system but Reinforce revealed another issue, she had to be delated as well. after the battle was done everything went back to normal, except for the fact the wolkenritter had work of the damage they caused, while I promised to join the TSAB after the holy grail issue was solved.

A few years later, I remade reinforce from part of my linker core. I had Shamal help me prepare for the grail war when she discovered I already had a relic that could be used in summoning a heroic spirt within my soul, left by my late adopted father. We soon discovered the war could be under way in a few years but I would need to recover my linker core a little more to fully support a servant unless he or she was converted to a member of the wolkenritter. Then another change happened during my last year of middle school, I met up with Nanoha and Fate again. I decided to finish highschool but Nanoha and Fate had already been training in the TSAB, I wanted to join but due to needing to stop the grail and finish highschool I held off.

Then a few years later, I new the grail war was about to begin and I needed to summon a servant. To do so I tapped on the power of the book and scabbard within me to summon a girl in black armor and girl skin saying Servant saber has come to your aid master.

 **Chapter end**

 **The next chapter will cover the grail war based but with Shirou's new powers**

 **I will also explain where the wolkenritter are during the war**

 **As well as add a new servant [class not listed yet]**

 **For next updates**

 **week of 5/20/18 fullmetal order**

 **week of 5/27/19 When the duck becomes a hunter**

 **week of 6/3/18 stray tiger's war**

 **week of 6/10/18 fullmetal girl in new world**

 **week of 6/17/18 Fate blades of the night sky**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fate blades of the night sky chapter 2 war changes**

 **this chapter will deal with the first part of the holy grail war and how it differs from the war in original story**

 **I am basing this on unlimited blade works**

 **I will also get in Salter's [saber alter] Artoria alter's fashion sense as well**

 **Pov will shift between Rin, Shirou, Archer and Nanoha**

 **Shirou pov**

When I took Artoria to the store, she didn't really like any thing but the blandest of clothing until we maid it to a gothic Lolita store and the reaction I got out of the light skinned blond girl was "please get that for me." In an almost happy way. Then the next thing that made Artoria, as the name she told me her name, happy a café with beef bowls and ramen. She ate five bowls before I stopped her I didn't like her sad face but I said "I will give you even better food later today." After that, Shamal helped set up Artoria in classes at school. The Saber servant wasn't sure she would be able to do well enough in class but I just told her "I only need you in school for the duration of the war.

Before going into town, I also cast a ward preventing other servants from telling she was a servant. While I was waiting through Artoria's registration, I spoke with Reinforce about the process of transferring Artoria from a servant to Wolkenritter like my other four knights but the device said "I am preparing the spell but we won't be able to make the change until she isn't bound to a master. The easiest way would be to use up your command seals or when the grail is destroyed. We would have to hit that window between either destruction of grail or severing of contract and no master able to form a new one."

Later that day, I made the mistake of sending Artoria home early while I finished helping with the archery club, I had to stay as late as I could to protect Sakura from her brother. But the same time I did there were two servants fighting on campus. To more of my bad luck they were knight classes with resistance to only spells that would cause more damage than I was comfortable using around the school, I was as much about collateral damage as Nanoha. The servants were lancer and archer, who barely used a bow. Through my structural analysis was able to tell the lancer was using Gáe Bolg, so was either Cu Chulainn or another user of said spear but the archer was switching between a bow using materials that didn't exist on earth and two Chinese swords nether matched up with current servants. I then made sure to ask reinforce "I need you to do a deep dive on that archer class servant, I you to check everywhere until you find somebody that is close to him." she then said to me "Okay Shirou, but it will take a long time. if I had to guess up to a few days and to do the best searching I will have to be online and away from you." I replied "okay but when we get home focus of defending me now."

Through watching the fight, I discovered the archer's master was Rin Tohsaka, I knew the girl had a linker core but simply assumed she was like Nanoha but from my step father's notes there was a possibility she could be a master. Then while I sneaking I stepped on some leaves and alerted lancer to through his spear at me. But when I tried to dodge or use magic to stop it I discover that didn't work and it pierced my heart. While I was bleeding out, Reinforce said "it is ok, with Artoria as your servant Avalon is working even harder." Before I could hear more, I passed out a woke up about an hour later with a strange pendant on my chest. The Unison device said "you are okay Shirou that girl did even more healing while I hide. I did get a better look a archer but it will still take a few days to figure anything out."

After that, I made it home to see Sakura cooking and Nanoha at my kitchen table. She said to me "hi Shirou. I would like to introduce you to my servant, alter ego."

 **Archer pov**

From the moment I could tell who I was again, I wanted to kill my past self the Shirou Emiya from this time. So, he wouldn't go down the same path as me and wouldn't suffer as I did. But when first observed this timeline's Shirou I could tell he wasn't exactly the same. He seemed to carry himself differently. He also seemed to be using magic, it seemed like a type I could vaguely tell but Rin had no idea of. It was like not just Kiritsugu taught him but somebody even more advanced. It was like magic style not even I encountered in my life. Then the day I before I battled lancer confirmed another change, Saber was like herself from the timeline I lost Sakura. Then again that night, I confirmed even further when Shirou used a type of magical armor and a magical shield. But like the regular timeline not having saber with him did cause problems but not as much. I also sensed a type of mystic code or at least something similar but much more advanced on his person.

It seemed whatever Shirou didn't to get Saber or Artoria into school also placed her in the same class as him. It was like he had a spy or a hacker or both or even Shirou was at school that night to alter records or class placing. That night during my next fight with Lancer, we made our way to Shirou's property but this time it seemed only our magic resistance let us in the barrier and he had Saber ready and able to fight us off and she was much stronger. Which made sense with Shirou being a much stronger magus. Shirou also joined Saber in helping to force lancer away saying "A master this strong and a strong saber isn't worth the trouble." Then Shirou met with Rin and she took him to the church to meet Kotomine and explain the rules of the war to Shirou.

Once we arrived the priest explained everything to Shirou but Shirou seemed not be paying attention but rather seemed to be doing a scan. It was like he was better than me on every level, I was pretty sure he didn't even need Rin's healing and I was also pretty sure he didn't need Rin's help at all. I was more aware of that when berserker came and he asked Rin "Would anybody care if I leveled this graveyard?" she then said "I don't think so, any major damaged caused will be blamed on gas leaks." With that Shirou cast a major iced spell to scare off berserker and his master for her to say "Big brother, you are quite cold and I didn't expect you to be so strong. I will be back to see you another time." After that, we then left the boy to meet on the battlefield again. I also wasn't sure if killing this version would be possible without use of unlimited blade works and that would be if he hasn't already discovered how to use unlimited blade works himself. I was also happy I didn't have to show off Caladbolg II and allow Shirou to add that to a potential arsenal.

 **Nanoha pov**

When I returned to the office, Chrono first asked me "Do you think Shirou will be able to keep this holy grail war from causing another crisis worst than the war ten years ago?" I replied to him "I can't be sure without knowing which the servants summons we can't be sure if somebody worse will come out." He then said "Then I would like you to go, watch and summon your own servant if possible or necessary."

The first stop I made when I made it back to earth was visit my home and try to remember the spell Shirou taught me for servant summoning. It wasn't that he knew it was the first linker core the book of darkness touched was his step father, thus giving Shirou all his magic. But before I could start the ritual something I couldn't see became visible and said to me in a voice that sounded like my father said "there is no need for that, you already summoned me years ago." I then asked the cloaked man "Who are you and how did I summon you?" he then replied "Sorry master I forgot to give you my class and true name servant class alter ego and my true name is Shiro Takamachi." With that I gasped and asked "How you can be my father he is already alive?" he then replied "I was getting to that. I am your father yet, I died before meeting you. I know you work for the Time-Space Administrative Bureau, I am from an alternate timeline where I died before you were born. I was summoned by you when this world's version of me was near death. I was real seventh servant but due to my strange way of summoning and being extra class, the grail let caster be summoned as well, if you need to know my noble phantasm it is the ultimate move of the Fuwa family one you adapted into your own ultimate spell, mine is starlight striker."

After learning stuff my father never told me, I went to Fuyuki to find Shirou was already out. I hung out with his friends, Shamal and servant saber class. she recognized I had a servant but Shamel held Saber off. I then asked the healer "So, where are the others?" she replied "they are off world doing missions but Shirou told me to call them back if the war goes really bad. I assume Chrono asked you to come in that way as well." I then asked "Are any of the servants you ran into that bad yet?" she replied "I am not sure besides a few gas leaks no major damage has happened yet."

About an hour later Shirou returned, in a very tired state and gathered the energy to greet Alter ego and I. He then asked "Did Shamal help you set up your bed?" I replied "yes." Then he said "turn in and then we can talk about things over breakfast." After waking up, I met Shirou in his training room as we both practiced our magic and he asked "So, who is your servant and how did you get him?" After I explained, we caught up on a few things and I talked about the fact Yuuno and I were dating. Then I asked him "Are there any girls you like?" he replied "there are a few, but I am not sure." He said with a blush. He then ran off to make breakfast and introduce me to a few of his friends.

 **Shirou pov [3** **rd** **day]**

During my fight with berserker, I learned it would take several high-level spells each different to take him down full. From what my step sister hinted berserker has twelve lives and Mistilteinn took out three of those lives. The issue using those kinds of spells collateral damage, which I could get in big trouble for causing too much of. As soon as I started breakfast, Taiga called asking for food, so Artoria and I went to give her food but at that time we discovered somebody had placed spells around the school to drain the prana from the class in mass. When I told Shamal, she replied with "this spell is ancient and primitive but best to stop when it is fully invoked until then we really can't do much. But I can make something that I can leave later on to tell when it is invoked."

Later that night Shamal returned and said "we have an even bigger problem. There is a witch draining life to power her magic. This witch could reach Nanoha's level or better if we keep letting her absorb life." I knew we had to stop her but this witch, who had to be a caster class was good at hiding herself. So, we had to wait for later for the caster to show herself. Again, we had to wait for another servant to make his or her move.

Then the next morning, I decided to let Artoria stay home and practice with Alter ego and Nanoha, she wanted to learn about dodging barrage spells and I was pretty sure I could have Shamal send her over if need be. Then after school, everybody left early and I began to check for the servant. But while I did I found Rin and she tried to attack me, thus forcing me to use my barrier jacket. When the spell his I replied "Gandr that low of a level will do nothing to my Knight Armor." She then tried chasing me with barrages of higher level blasts and even tried a bounded field forcing me to Panzerschild to stop it. After that was done, we heard a girl scream and ran to her. To heal the girl, used Boosted Healing as the servant attacked me. When I ran to get her out away from Rin and the hurt girl, I met masked woman wearing a short dress that used chains. She then attacked and I said mentally "Shamal send Saber, I need help." But before I could say more Rin scared the servant off as I casted another boosted healing on myself. I then gave Rin a dirty look and she said "I didn't cast that spell. There is another master that cast the field to power up his servant.

After that, I called back Shamal to recall saber so I could make a truth with Rin. Then we went to her house and asked me "So where did you learn so many high-level spells and how to make servant level armor?" I then said "I learned magic from ancient mages from a world with much more advanced magic than our own. I the source of my power is an ancient book known as the tome of the night sky." She then asked me "Could you teach me how to use your advance magic?" the reply I gave was "Sadly even if you learned them you wouldn't have the control for it, I used magical tech to control my magic. This book is combination of magic and science it also has an Artificially intelligent avatar to aid me, but she is at home helping me in other ways." She then asked me "how could I learn this style of magic and gain a device of my own?" I replied "I am going back to mid-childa after the holy grail war is done." Rin then asked "Could I come with you?" the reply I gave with "Sorry, the only people I can bring are my magical servants and my wife." She then said to me "I will be your wife if I can come and learn magic."

 **Chapter end**

 **The next chapter will cover the next part of the war**

 **With the first fight with caster and a few other events I won't spoil yet**

 **For next updates will be**

 **week of 6/10/18 fullmetal girl in new world**

 **week of 6/17/18 fullmetal order**

 **week of 6/24/18 blade princess academia**

 **week of 7/1/18 Pokemon spirit z**

 **week of 7/8/18 Fate blades of the night sky**


	3. Chapter 3

**Fate blades of the night sky chapter** **3 the curse of the witch**

 **This chapter will cover the events of episodes 6-13 of unlimited blade works anime**

 **With extra stuff of my own adding**

 **Shirou pov**

Rin came up with two reasons why she agreed to marry me besides just wanting to learn a magic style she would have never had the chance to gain even from the clock tower. Her first was needing to keep the Tohsaka blood line going and with a strong first-generation magus it would add new skills and well needed diversity to the blood line and the other was she said "Your build and looks are perfect for a husband." When Taiga came over for food the next problem came in telling her I now had a fiancé. After a little hypnosis from Rin and the explanation of love at first site she accepted. Then Shamal asked me "Do you love Rin?" the reply I gave was "I am pretty sure the love at first site thing is truer for both of us than Rin even understands with her tsundere side" That night, Rin moved into one of the spare rooms in the house. Really it was big enough that I could have at least five more people live in the house with no issues.

The next day after school, Rin and I began looking for a disable the sigils. The issue was we would need to destroy the servant or get him or her master to take down the barrier to really stop it. Then shortly after that, Rin went home to get her stuff while on the way home, I met Shinji. The boy knew I was a master but had no idea I was a battle mage with as much power as I had. When I made it to Shinji's house, he tried to get me on his side and was turned down by me. Also, from the talk with Shinji I learned he was from a clan of mages that pretty much lost use of magic. If he lasted through the war, I would have his linker core checked to discover why the clan lost use of magic.

Then the rest of the day went normal with Rin cooking dinner until, in the middle of the night I heard Caster's voice in my head with her trying to get me to come to Ryuudou Temple. I went to the temple but had Shamal watch and Saber follow me just incase the voice wanted to cause problems. After following the voice, I made my way to the temple to be greeted by the caster servant of this war. The caster class then said to me "you seem strange, your magic doesn't seem like anything I have uncounted accepted one time the ship was attacked by barbarian mages." From what I could deduce from her words it sounded like the Wolkenritte _r met her a time in the past and I am sure they wouldn't remember due to their constant mind wipes. I then asked her "Are you the person behind the gas leaks or is that rider." Then the reply she gave was "of course it was me. Most masters couldn't hope to be able to supply enough mana to support a caster let alone mine." I then tried to call saber only the here from her over telepathy "I am busy fighting assassin." I then said "do you want to see my magic?" But before I could even summon Reinforce, Archer came in and scared her off._

Then the servant tried to attack me, only to be blocked by my Panzerschild. After that Assassin came to the battlefield with Saber to help scare archer off and let Saber and I leave. After making it back home and sleeping the rest of the night, I talked with Saber in the morning about helping me with some sword training so I wouldn't need to reply my knights, who wouldn't be able to return any time soon. I knew how to fight but signum's style really needed her sword and plenty of extra cartilages to properly. The good thing was from the few times I watched archer fight I was able to learn a little from his fighting style. When I told my unison device that she replied "being able to use a servant fighting style is curious and could be another factor for my hypothesis of who archer could be."

The next day at school, when I first arrived I could almost tell Shinji was planning to do something rash that could include setting off the field to drain the school and power up rider. Then at lunch Rin made me a box and even forced me to eat saying "my future husband should taste his wife's cooking." I then replied with "But I am a much better cook than you." But after the statement I discover that wasn't the right thing to say as she punched me hard in the arm and then left in a huff. But then came back and said "I used a command seal to keep archer from attacking you again."

Then it wasn't long after lunch that Shinji unleashed Rider's field to drain the mana from all the normal students and teachers at school. Rin and I then tried to call our servants but Saber stayed at home and Rin left archer. Then when I tried to call Shamal I learned the barrier blocked communication from the outside. That then forced Rin and I to fight our way through armies. Then I was forced to use another command seal to summon saber to join us in battle. We then fought through the school until finally meeting rider and learning the rider class servant was defeated by caster who said "you shouldn't use a weak gorgon to fight a powered-up queen like myself. But at least I was able to highjack her field and gain more power." With that the barrier broke down and leaving Rin and I to deplete as much extra mana as we had to save the students and teachers at the highest risk. Then Rin used my cell phone to call Kyrie and have him send emergency services. I then watched on as Shinji snuck out of the school in all the panic.

The next day, we spent at my house training and plaining because school as closed for at least a few days due to attack and recovery of the students and teachers that had their mana drained. But after enough teachers recovered, school opened up again and Rin and I began the hunt for caster's master. The first person I checked was Issei by making him strip down under hypnosis. After Issei was revealed to not be the master he did say his adopted brother's fiancé recently moved to the shrine. From that Rin and I more or less figured out Kuzuki had to be caster's master. But to confirm we had to try and follow the man back to the shrine long enough for Rin to fire a weak Gandr and see if the blast was stopped or the man would just get sick. But when Rin fired Caster came and blocked the hit proving he was the master and forcing us into battle. I traced swords while Rin fought caster as a magus. Through my fight I learned my teacher had to have been an assassin at one time in the past.

 **Rin pov**

Before the battle, I remembered asking Shirou about adaption, secretly meaning my sister. I was also hoping whatever magical technology Mid-childa had could undo what damage the Matou patriarch may have done to Sakura. I knew what he did killed Kariya and could have done even worst to Sakura but what he did was clearly dangerous and may have lead to Shnji's abuse how far he went with my sister I could only guess. Then the night before the fight, I began to see elements of archer's past, how he died and how he began a servant.

 **Shirou pov**

Once I witnessed the man's enhanced power and fighting style take down saber, I used archer's twin swords and my barrier jacket to hold the man off. Fighting then battles without Reinforce made me miss her help and hope I could get her back pretty soon but solving the mystery of archer would help with battles much more than having her. We needed to know if archer could have a noble phantasm that he could be hiding and use to take down saber with ease.

After the fight, Rin went to her house and Saber and I went to mine only to learn from Shamal "Your linker core was drained by something recently. Did you try any powerful spells without using Reinforce to help control them?" the reply Saber gave was "Shirou used Archer's swords." Then I replied "reproducing noble phantasm must be harder on my body without a device to control the flow of mana." Reinforce then came to me and said "I think I am close but searching through personal records takes a lot of time consuming hacking. If you can wait two days at most I should be able to help you fight."

Then the next day after school, Rin barged into my house with plans to try and attack Caster at the temple but I said "I have backup coming to help." Then I asked "Could you provide help if we need you." But the answer I got was "I was allowed to bring Raising Heart and Alter Ego said he won't join the fight unless something close to world ending happens." I also knew I couldn't use some of my full powers of Reinforce unless the grail went to level like servant damage like summoning a god like demon or something nearly as bad.

When I explained the problem to Rin she asked me "What do the TSAB do? They sound like enforcers from the cloak tower and why aren't you allowed to use that much power." The answers I gave were "First the TSAB is pretty much the clock tower's enforcers or the Executors or Burial Agency is for the church but on a multiverse scale, other branches do study magic as well. as for how much power I have powerful spells that have long cast times. My real combat powers are using my swords, but my higher-level spells can be on the level of higher level noble phantasms." I then pulled out the book of darkness and told her "this is half the source of my magic, it turned me from what would have been a weak first-generation magus to a powerful commander. The other half is Saber's scabbard but I won't say what that is yet. I waiting for this war to end to return it to her."

After that, Archer and I talked about our ideals and I learned how his were different that mine. Then next Shamal healed me. Then Rin tried to get the older mage to show her how to do the spell but my blond knight revealed to her "Until you are able to use your linker core properly you wouldn't be able to really use Belkin style magic." that made Rin huff off and go to bed.

The next day. Rin had the idea to show me fun by taking me out on a date with Saber while teasing both of along the way. We had fun eating, trying on cloths and playing in the batting cage for most of the day until on the way home. Caster attacked again, this time using a captive Taiga and a barrier. She then said to me "give me the source of that exotic power or I will kill this woman." To my good luck I was able to signal for Shamal to bring to the other knights back to earth but the catch was it would be at least two days till they would be able to return. I then fought caster until the evil mage used her noble phantasm take Saber under her control at least on a partial level. Caster then sent Saber after use but I was able to cast a big enough spell to scare caster off with Saber and letting Rin, Taiga and myself escape.

After using that spell, I passed out only to wake up in Rin's house and found a magical pendant just like the one I found on my body after the first fight with lancer only to learn that pendant should be one of a kind. After that Rin left me and after searching I found Rin and caster on a skyscraper but she told me "You don't need to be a part of this war." But I knew I did need to be part of the war to prevent another disaster and even if I didn't have Saber my knights could filler Rider, Caster, Berserker and Saber/archer roles if needed.

Later that night, I managed to follow Rin and archer to the same church I met the priest but this time I found injured Rin and archer fighting off Caster and her master. I managed to use a projected sword to save Rin. But as soon as I did Archer used that chance to turn himself over to caster and reveal caster's name as Medea the witch betrayed by Jason. Then Archer used our safety as his last bargaining chance to allow use to escape. But once outside of the church, reinforce contacted me to say "I just found out who archer is and it shocked me as much as it will you." Rin then asked me "What did that little girl say?" then Reinforce said "Archer is you Emiya Shirou." I then asked her "How can archer be me? I am still alive!" Rin replied to that "Servants don't need to be summoned from the past they can be summoned from the future or alternate timelines. The throne of heroes connects all the heroes in the multiverse."

 **Chapter end**

 **The next chapter will at least conclude the caster arc and maybe reveal more new elements I plan to add**

 **For next updates will be**

 **week of 7/8/18 fullmetal order**

 **week of 7/15/18 blade princess academia**

 **week of 7/22/18** **Fate blades of the night sky**

 **week of 7/29/18 Pokemon spirit z**

 **week of 8/5/18 fullmetal order**


	4. Chapter 4

**Fate blades of the night sky chapter 4 nights sky vs blade works**

 **as I said last chapter this one will conclude the caster and battle between archer and Shirou but add a few more elements including the knights which I will give a good reason why they can't come yet also Rin learning about the knights**

 **Shirou pov**

After Reinforce explained who Archer was, Rin then asked "So why is that girl so tiny and what is she?" the unison device then replied "I am a unison device that gives my creator or master either support or greater control over magic together the two of us have much greater destructive power than caster does be we need to stay to together to fully control all the spells in the tome of the night sky." Rin then had a thought and asked "so is this girl like a familiar?" I then replied "yes but much more complex she literally a part of me cleaved off from my own linker core." Then Shamal came into the room and said "I am a knight of the book from a time before Shirou had it and am close to the existence of a servant but I have my own linker core and can exist a separate being." That forced Rin to ask "So you are like an extra caster class servant for Shirou. Are there are any beings like you connected to Shirou as well? What kind of magic can you do?" If you are a caster why haven't you been that helpful in war?" she then answered "I am more support than combat at best I could provide defense and healing for Shirou and fighting servants with magic resistance I would be mostly useless. As for other beings, Shirou commands three other knights: First, Signum, whom could serve as a saber or archer. Second, Vita, whom can serve the roles of a berserker or lancer. Lastly is Zafira can serve roles like a rider or assassin with some defensive spells. As for by primary function other than healing, I create fill magical cartilages. If you need to know what those are think of a combination between bullets and your magical jewels." Rin then said "Eh, there is a cheaper way to store magic." then she asked "So, where are these other knights are why didn't you keep them in Fuyuki to help you." I then replied to that question with "I underestimated the servants in this war by relying on my father's notes of past wars and incomplete notes of the last war." I didn't think about magic resistance or think caster would be so dangerous. They are off dealing with issues on other worlds." Shamal then spoke up and said "I sent word to them after Shirou lost saber and Rin lost archer and they are at least two days away maybe more."

I then suggested "We could try and get another master on our side." Rin then asked "who do you suggest rider is gone, Shinji is an asshole and we don't know who lancer's master is?" I then came up with "Illya, she is my adopted sister and at worst I could use my stepfather's notes as bargaining material." Rin then said "The Einzbern's castle is on the edge of the forest." With that we had Shamal create a gate to as close to the castle she could get us, it turned out there was a barrier strong enough to keep Shamal from directly getting us in but not as strong as the one around my house. Once we arrived Rin stubbornly tried to wake in only to deal with a barrier until I said "open the barrier or I will just destroy it and I am not sure your castle would survive. With that the barrier seemed to open, I think my earlier display of power scared her enough.

During the same time, we were planning I was pretty sure Caster was making plans as well. From the glance I had at her dagger, I was pretty sure that caster was Medea of Colchis and it seemed she would try anything to get her wish. I was also sure Shinji would try anything even trying to break the rules of the grail war to win. Then before we could make it the Illya, Reinforce said "Oh no another servant is in this castle as well. We better stealth I then activated silent steps as Rin asked "How many spells do you have?" the reply Reinforce gave was "six hundred sixty-Six." Rin just said "When I do marry you, you will teach me as many of those as you can." I just shook my head as we continued to the main chamber.

But when we arrived, there was a fight between berserker and a golden servant and even more so the golden servant was winning. the golden servant seemed to be using swords pulled out a pseudo space as weapons and my unison device said to me "each of those weapons is a noble phantasm and scanning them all is kind of painful." I just said "just scan the ones that seem to do the most damage from this point on."

Then the golden servant used chains to bind the demi-god followed with Reinforce saying "Do those chains could if so, they are Enkidu and bind gods and godly beings. Let's just say Disney and Kevin Sorbo and a little bit of Ryan Gosling made them work better." I then had to ask "what do those have to do with making Hercules chained up tighter?" The unison device replied "they all brought the legend of Hercules into the modern eye and increased his divinity." We all watched as the golden servant dominated the demi-god until it looked closely but the golden man won. After that, he proceeded to rip my sister's heart out. I then tried to fight back only for the servant to throw a blade and forcing me to unify with Reinforce and put up our strongest panzer shield. The man either didn't noticed or pretended not to notice but after seeing what that golden servant did I knew I needed to discover how to unlock my reality marble sooner than ever. I then heard Shinji yell out you will never be able to defeat Gilgamesh and me. While burring my sister, my unison device said "yeah the first hero makes sense to have so many noble phantasms but those chains narrowed him down to either Gilgamesh or Enkidu himself.

While we were trying to come with a plan and failed other than massive collateral damage. But then lancer came to us and said "Since you don't have servants, I will help you defeat caster and get saber back." Then the blue body suited man stared at me and asked "Could have defeated me have defeated me at the school?" and I replied maybe if I was willing to destroy the school and had cast time." then lancer said "If I was caster class I probably could cast spells fast enough to defeat me." I then replied "I don't have Medea's rapid casting and your rune spell are also pretty simple and pretty weak. Ancient Belkin is closer to more complex Nordic languages most of my spells require long cast times but have massive power and that much damage would make me face a tribunal and do huge piles of paperwork." Rin just looked in a daze and lancer replied "What do I have to do to prove my worth?" I replied "first I need to add one of your most powerful spells to the tome of the night sky and second don't try to seduce Rin, she is my fiancé." He then said ok to both and Reinforce copied his wicker man spell to the tome.

After that, we headed to the church for our fight with Kuzuki and caster but before we entered caster began to fight archer. I then began the fight by unifying with reinforce for caster to comment what kind of magic was that?" I replied "Do you think this world was the only one to developed magic and figured ways to modernize it?" But before she could say anymore Rin threw a jewel spell she had. I then remembered early in the day when she asked Shamal "Would I be able to use some extra cartilages in place of jewels?" My Knight replied "Yes but without out a magical device they might as well be bombs." Then I saw Rin through a few of them at caster to hold her off. At the same time, I was fighting Kuzuki and holding him off but being pushed back slowly until I began to use my adopted father's time magic to gain an edge. Each if us began to push their opponents back until archer came in and took both out with raining swords.

Then he trapped both Saber and Rin in walls of sword but didn't think about the fact I separated from Reinforce and had had the unison device convert Artoria into my newest knight. With Artoria now permanently on my side Archer showed off his trump card with a long chant " I am the bone of my sword  
Steel is my body and fire is my blood  
I have created over a thousand blades  
Unknown to Death,  
Nor known to Life.  
Have withstood pain to create many weapons  
Yet, those hands will never hold anything  
So as I pray, Unlimited Blade Works." Then the area we were in changed into a shield of swords like silent grave stones. Then I realized archer just revealed to me a possible aria to summon forth my own version of the reality marble. Archer then tried to launch blades at me only to be blocked by a number of my own ice blades. The reality marble then dispelled and archer said to me "So your magic is different than mine. He then looked at me and noticed the tome of the night sky and said "I wasn't sure but that book changed you but I will still kill you." He then left with Rin and a message "Meet me in Twenty-four hours at Illya's castle."

Artoria then said to me "thank you for the honor of letting me be a knight again I will fight for your side." I then said "All I ask of you is to live and aid me as in keeping the multiverse safe." Then Reinforce spoke up and said "Shirou that aria is close but I don't think it will work word for word for you. You might need to figure your own aria out or figure the ways you and the you that would've became the archer Emiya are different." I replied to her "I know I am pretty sure I will need to finish my battle with him to learn be able to manifest my own reality marble." When I got home, I then explained the situation to Nanoha with her reply "Okay, I will get help you save your Ms. Tohsaka. If you gain a new spell the TSAB would want me to observe and Rank it." Nanoha then cooked dinner, took a bath with Artoria and then gave me the chance for my own bath and going to bed."

The next day our group all headed the Einzbern castle for my final battle with my alternate future-self archer Emiya. On the way to the battle, Artoria revealed to a very shocked Nanoha that she was King Arthur. That lead to the white devil saying "Wasn't King Arthur a man with fancy beard?" For my newest knight to say "That is either Charlemagne or Richard the lionheart both had similar legends and both had legendary swords and both were men." Nanoha then said "I need to look up my European history and I also need to tell this to Yuuno." I then asked her "Has that book finally asked you to marry him yet." then Nanoha replied "We were about to be married before the accident. During that I was hurt so badly we can never have children."

I then left the conversation alone till we made it to the castle and when we made it the main hall Archer said "You have even more friends than Just the small girl and Rin." Nanoha then said to Archer "I am Shirou's friend and I am sad for whatever lead would have lead for him to become a person that would do such bad things." Archer then told Nanoha "you better stop talking and free Rin before those much nastier people have their way with her." my old friend then ran off to try and free Rin while I began the battle with Archer.

As the battle began I tried to cast a barrage spell only for archer to get in close and force me to copy his own paired blades. As we clashed I began to see Archer's memories of his life after the grail war, his death, his contract that made him a counter guardian and all the conflicts he stopped and grail wars he was in. I also learned more about projection came closer and closer to learning the truth about gaining my own reality marble. Then Nanoha came down and said "I and the people after her seem to be dead." I was happy to see my friends watch the fight and with that I gained a second wind. Then archer used his unlimited blade works again. for my response of Starlight breaker to break the core of the blade works. I then said to archer "I gained that spell from a friend and won this fight due to my friends."

Before I could land the final blow, Swords pierced archer and would have pieced me if archer did push me out of the way. The next thing I knew was Gilgamesh came in and said "All you fakers need to die." Then the golden servant explained to everybody his goal to use the grail to purge the world of week humans with the same fire that purged Fuyuki. Before we could chase after the golden man used same kind of strange flying vehicle to leave the scene.

 **Chapter end**

 **the next chapter will finish the UWB arc and start to set up for other arcs. I will need to rewatch strikerS for the next arc and set up for some of my other stories as well.**

 **for next updates will be**

 **week of 7/29/18** **blade princess academia**

 **week of 8/5/18 fullmetal order**

 **week of 8/12/18 Pokemon spirit z**

 **week of 8/19/18 Fate blades of the night sky**

 **week of 8/17/18 blade princess academia**

also there is still 2 more days to vote for Izuku power pull


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter will end the UBW arc and set up for the strikers' arc**

 **There will be a lemon scene as well**

 **Shirou pov**

After the battle, we regrouped at my house and Alter ego said to me "depending on what Gilgamesh does I will need to take action." I then asked "is it Nanoha or do you have a bigger reason to act." The hooded man replied "I will need to act if the true taint within the grail comes out. You see the Einzbern family left something behind in the third holy grail war. They tried to summon an extra class servant like myself. the issue was this servant was the weakest one they could get but when it joined the grail. This servant took over the grail and left a taint behind. So even if kill the servant we need to purge the grail of its taint." I then asked "Do you have any idea how to remove the taint." he replied "from what I understand you might need to do another grail war but I am not sure how you would and what it would require. I think we would need at least five more years to get the grail ready again." I then asked Rin and she replied "the true holy grail is two parts the greater grail and the lesser grail. The lesser is the vessel that is within Illya or her heart could hold it and greater is the true core that connects to the root. I don't know anything about the taint but it sounds like alter ego could removed the evil servant at the core and in a few years after it recharges we would need to have another proper war to repair the grail again."

My next move was to ask Shamal "About how long do you think it will be till the others come back?" the reply I received wasn't the one I wanted but she said "about twelve hours." Then when I told Rin she said "with sleep we might have enough time for them to arrive." I then said to her "Then we need to prepare Artoria. Right now, she is in a transitional period and is going to need a master to supply her until the grail is destroyed. Reinforce and I discovered a method but." Rin then interrupted me with "So, does that mean Artoria, your and me need to have a threesome or something or would you become the master?" I then replied "Sadly I couldn't summon as many blades to face Gilgamesh would leave me not enough mana and if I can discover the aria to unlock my reality marble it would be even worse. So, sadly a sexual type ritual will be needed." Rin then said "I have an idea how to do said ritual." Before we could prepare Rin said "I just learned from my familiar Gilgamesh tried to use Shinji as the core for the grail. Do you want the good news or bad news?" I replied "Just tell me the details." Well since Shinji really wasn't a magus the grail will take a long time to fulfill his wish. The grail is at and after caster did her damage the monks and trainees left it." I replied "that is good, about how long do we have before it gets bad?" Rin then guessed "we should have enough time to preform the ritual to make me Artoria's temporary master and rest and maybe even your reinforcements will arrive. How is your reality marble coming along?" I then replied "Reinforce and I are still working on the aria, new spells are hard to make."

With that Artoria, Rin and I headed to my room. As soon as we got in, we began the process to have Rin become Artoria's master at least till the war was done. After that my former servant will lose the connection to the grail and form her own linker core. The first step was for Rin to strip Artoria.

 **Lemon start**

While stripping the former saber class Rin was playing with her nipples and then her pussy. Rin knew enough to play with both herself and Artoria. But it didn't take much longer for the dark-haired girl to come over to me and take my pants off and boxers off. She then took my hardening dick into her hands and jerked it off a bit. Rin then positioned herself on the bed with Artoria and said to me "come over and start with me." I did as she said and inserted my dick into her virgin pussy. Rin then said "keep going until you are close to cumming." I then kept pumping until I knew I was close and then pulled out. Rin then said "now finish it Artoria and that will complete the ritual." I then did as she said and fill Artoria with my cum.

 **Lemon end**

After we were done, Rin said "there is a chance I just got pregnant so you are going to marry me after this war is done." I then asked "What about Artoria?" Rin gave the quick reply "She shouldn't need to worry yet. I am pretty sure she will just absorb our excess mana. After that, all three of us fell to sleep.

The next day Rin learned from her familiars, that the grail began to form but in a wrong way as a mountain of mud. When we told Nanoha and alter ego, the extra class servant said "that means I will be coming with you." Nanoha then said "Sadly, I am still on standby unless things get even worse. But I am joining you at the shrine." Rin, Nanoha and I climbed the shrine from the outside, While Artoria and Alter-ego had to up the main stairs. But as soon as my group made it up Artoria called me through mind link saying "We have a problem, Assassin is still here and won't let us pass until we defeat him."

 **Artoria pov**

I then began to clash with the samurai who said to me "due to how I was summoned I am not sure if Sasaki Kojiro was even real." Alter ego then replied "I read the writing of your killer and Musashi wrote about how he defeated you." That made the blade master have a flash and said "from the memories that just flashed into me Musashi was a woman and for that bad memory I will take your life." I then saw the servant pull out his own blade and clash with blades with the samurai. I tried to use that get through but Alter ego used a move trade places with me and left me to fight the Sasaki. He said "I can't die before making sure the evil doesn't get out of the grail." I then used all my power to charge my blade and try and land a blow but at the same time Sasaki charged his own noble phantasm the two of us exchanged blows with my armor being broken and his body and blade taking the same damage. I knew the fight was done and assassin said to me "if you run into Musashi tell her I died with honor."

 **Shirou pov**

It wasn't much longer that we were greeted by alter-ego who said "you need to pull that boy Shinji from the core to stop the grail. After that I will dive in and try to take down avenger." With that Rin went into the Grail muck for Shinji and I went to fight the golden archer. I learned right off the bat that Gil was more after Rin my myself when he aimed blades at her but I was able to stop them with a panzer shield. I knew my best bet was to try to either defeat him or hope my other knights made it in time for support. The two of use began to exchange blade but Reinforce said to me "this is hard on our mana, I am pretty sure discovering the secret to unlimited blade works is better on mana." I replied "Have you figured an aria yet?" Before she could reply a pissed off Gilgamesh pulled out his ultimate sword Ea and nearly blew us away. I had to have my best shield shattered just survive. Then Reinforce replied "that thing isn't a sword but I can't tell you what it is yet."

But as the battle continued, I began to see within the blade works shaping up. Then I began to see the words in my mind "I am the bone of my sword. Steel is my body, and fire is my blood. I have created over a thousand blades. Unaware of loss, Nor aware of gain. Withstood pain to create weapons, waiting for one's arrival. I have no regrets. This is the only path. My whole life was Unlimited Blade Works." I then said that aria out loud and there formed my reality marble and it to the beat the half god. But before he could land the final blow, the golden man pulled out Ea again and used to damage my reality marble. Next thing I knew, the marble fell and Gil and I were back on earth again. To my good fortune, Rin was free of the muck with Shinji in tow. Then alter ego revealed to us all he was an alternate version of Nanoha's father. He then leapt into the grail and seemed to destroy it from the inside out. That left Gil and out both standing and Reinforce said to me "sorry we are almost out of mana." But before the golden man could make his attack only for Signum, Vita, and Zafira to arrive and Vita ask me "Is that weird guy in gold armor the person causing the trouble?" I nodded yes and that all attacked him at the same time with Signum's sword making the killing blow. Gil then said to me in his last breath "Even if you are a mongrel your knights are strong." Then he vanished into dust at the same time Artoria came to meet back with us and I told Signum "this is my newest wolkenritter Artoria Pendragon, treat her well and when we get back to Mid-Chida we need to have her made an intelligent devise."

After that. I sleep for week as I prepared to go back with Nanoha and the knight to make my report to the TSAB. But before I had the chance to Rin discovered she was pregnant. After that she came back with my group as well. a few days later, Artoria had made an intelligent devise called Cross-Calibur. It was a double blade sword that she could use along with Excalibur. She also had made barrier jacket that was a leotard and thigh-high boots.

About a month later, Rin and I got married and after that so did Nanoha and Yuuno. Then a month after the wedding Rin and discovered it she wasn't pregnant with just one baby but three. Her reply to that was "At least I topped my great grandmother, but who will get be the Tohsaka successor?" I answered her with "We can walk down that bridge later." Then a few more months later she gave birth to two girls and one boy. The boy had black hair like my adopted father so was named Kirin. The first girl had hair about the same shade as mine and the other girl had golden blond hair. The orange haired girl was named Ritsuka and when Rin named the blond girl she went into a daze then said "Ediline." After that we raised our children in peace as I worked on helping and gaining rank in the TSAB. We knew we had to a few more years to solve the issues with the grail system. I knew during our time off earth Rin kept thinking about Sakura and that another war could be bad.

 **Chapter end**

 **The next chapter will cover Nanoha a little bit as well as set up the StrickerS arc**

 **For Artoria's outfit it is based on** **Mysterious Heroine X Alter. The 3** **rd** **arc for this story will be the sixth grail war and it will be close to the war that was before the events of fate grand order. If you also need to know** **Ediline that was born is the same one in fullmetal order but I will explain that was well.**

 **The last thing is I am working on a new story that will crossover fate stay night and kill la kill that I will be writing while I plan the next arc for this story**

 **For next updates**

 **week of 8/26/18 Fate treads x hearts**

 **week of 9/2/18 fullmetal order**

 **week of 9/9/18 blade princess in academia**

 **week of 9/16/18 pokemon spirit z**

 **week of 9/23/18 Fate treads x hearts**


End file.
